Unexpected Possibilities
by Sammy Solo
Summary: When Lily Evans gets kidnapped by some dark wizard that no one's ever heard of, it's up to the Maurauders to rescue her! PG-13 for some language. P.S.- my first play! R and R please!
1. The letter

Hey guys! Here's Scene 1!! I don't remember if I said this in the default, but I don't own Harry Potter. Or his parents. Or their friends. Or Lord Voldemort. Or Malfoy. Or anyone else in this story. Wow, that's depressing. Anyway, enjoy, read, and review!!  
  
~Sammy Solo  
  
Scene I  
  
Interior: Leaky Cauldron  
  
Remus (Moony), Peter (Wormtail), Sirius (Padfoot), and James (Prongs) sit at a table, sipping butterbeer and idly chitchatting. James is being uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
Sirius: Oy, Prongs! You're being uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
James: That must've hurt, Padfoot. That's seven syllables!  
  
Sirius: You know, I try to show a little compassion for my best mate.  
  
Remus: Seriously, James, what's wrong? You're not being yourself.  
  
James sighs.  
  
James: I can't stop thinking about her.  
  
Peter: Who?  
  
James: Lily.  
  
Sirius: Oh, come off it, Prongs!  
  
James: I can't.  
  
Remus: This isn't good for you, mate. You need to get over her.  
  
Sirius: I don't understand you. You're 19 years old. You're finally out of school, away from your parents, starting as Seeker for the English national team. You could have any girl you want! Why do you want her?  
  
James: Because I can't have her.  
  
Sirius rolls his eyes, but Remus looks genuinely concerned.  
  
Remus: She's an Auror, mate. Even if there was anything there, it would never work.  
  
James: Why not? You're an Auror, and we manage to spend time together.  
  
Remus: Yes, but with you and Lily it would be different.  
  
James: I know. It doesn't help though.  
  
Peter: Well, if I remember correctly, she hated you in school. The odds of her ever going out with you would probably be about 3,720 to 1!  
  
James: Never tell me the odds, Wormtail!  
  
Sirius: Yeah, you're just making him feel worse.  
  
James: Can we just change the subject, please?  
  
As Sirius opens his mouth to speak, an owl flits in through the window. It drops a letter in Remus's lap, then settles on the table and stares at Remus.  
  
Peter: Whose owl is that?  
  
Remus: I dunno. I've never seen it before.  
  
James and Sirius: Neither have I.  
  
Remus opens the letter and begins to read. His eyes widen as he continues down the letter.  
  
Sirius: What's the matter, Moony?  
  
Remus: It's from Lily.  
  
James jumps out of his seat.  
  
James: What's wrong with her?  
  
Remus: Listen to this. James sits back down as Remus reads:  
  
Remus,  
Sorry to put you in this situation, but you're the only Auror I could think of that wasn't on a mission.  
Lucius Malfoy caught me sneaking around his manor and locked me up. But I found out something that the Ministry must know.  
A new dark wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort has been behind all of the muggle-born killings for the last few months. He's extremely powerful, and he has a huge following of other Dark Wizards who call themselves Death Eaters.  
The Ministry must know of this new threat. You have to get this information to them immediately.  
Help me, Remus, you're my only hope.  
-Lily  
  
James jumps up again and pulls out his wand.  
  
James: I'll kill him!  
  
James tries to rush out of the room, but Sirius grabs his arm.  
  
Sirius: You can't go after him alone, mate. Wait for me.  
  
Sirius pulls his jacket off the back of his chair and follows James. The two storm out of the bar, into the backyard, and through the portal to Diagon Alley, followed closely by Remus and Peter.  
  
Remus: Get back here you two! You can't just go off on some bloody rescue mission!  
  
James (over his shoulder): Watch us!  
  
Remus whips out his wand.  
  
Remus: Petrificus Totalus!  
  
James and Sirius fall face down on the ground, unable to move. Remus flips them over and stares into their eyes.  
  
Remus: Now you have to listen to me. I am an Auror. You are not. Therefore, I will report this to the Ministry, and they will tell me what to do about it. This doesn't concern you at all. Now, Finite Incantatum!  
  
With the spell taken off, James and Sirius stand up and dust themselves off.  
  
James: Of course this concerns me!  
  
Remus: Why?  
  
James: Because I.because it does!  
  
Peter: This Voldemort guy sounds dangerous. Maybe none of us should get involved.  
  
James: If any of you think that I'm going to sit back and let Malfoy do anything to Lily, you're all mad!  
  
Remus: Fine, we'll go after her. But please let me report to the Ministry first.  
  
James and Remus seem to have a staring contest. Finally, James blinks and looks down.  
  
James: Fine. But as soon as we're done at the Ministry, we got straight to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Remus: Fine.  
  
All four wizards pull out their wands and disapparate with a flash. 


	2. Malfoy Manor

A/N: Roxie, I love you!!!! Thanx a ton to my first and only reviewer so  
  
far!! You rock!!!! Anyway, sorry this is so short.if anyone asks for it,  
  
I'll put more up soon!! Thanx again!!  
  
~Sammy Solo  
  
P.S.- I don't know how to make italics so.yeah, if anyone knows, please  
  
tell me.  
  
P.S.S.- I am not a Slytherin!!!! When I use profane language like  
  
"mudblood", I really don't mean it! I swear!!!  
  
P.S.S.S (getting annoying, isn't it?)- I don't own Harry Potter,  
  
unfortunately. If you thought I was J. K. Rowling in disguise, sorry to  
  
disappoint!!!  
  
Scene II  
  
Interior: Malfoy Manor  
  
Lily Evans sits on a cot in a small bedroom. There is no other furniture in the room. A single candle is the only source of light in the room, as there are no windows and only one door.  
  
As she sits there, the door opens. A man steps in, wearing a black cloak. His face is completely blocked by the hood of the cloak.  
  
Lily: Hello, Malfoy.  
  
The Death Eater pulls back his hood to reveal the pale of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy: I'm honored that you knew it was me, Evans.  
  
Lily: I recognized you foul stench when I was brought inside.  
  
Malfoy: Charming to the last. He steps deeper into the room, twirling his wand in his hand. Do you really expect your Ministry friends to come save you?  
  
Lily is watching him closely, never breaking eye contact.  
  
Lily: You know they won't come. Why don't you just kill me like you did the other muggle-borns?  
  
Malfoy: You're different from those mudbloods, Lily. He smiles and steps closer. You know, Lord Voldemort takes advice from me. I could have him spare you.for a price.  
  
His face is now mere inches from hers. A look of disgust on her face, she slaps him. When he turns to face her again, his lip is bleeding.  
  
Malfoy: Remember this, mudblood. I gave you a choice, and you turned me down.  
  
Lily: I'd rather die than be anywhere near you!  
  
Malfoy (enraged): That can be arranged! He calms and a smile crosses his face. But let's have some fun first, shall we? He points his wand at her chest. She doesn't even flinch. CRUCIO!  
  
The candle blows out as Lily begins to scream, leaving the stage black for a few seconds before the screams fade. 


	3. At the Ministry

A/N: Hey guys!! What's up?! Umm.I'm bored, and procrastinating writing this huge paper on the History of Christianity so.I'm updating!!! Even though no one reviewed scene II, I figured I'd give a little more.maybe you'll review now? Seriously, I won't update again until I get a review, so if you're reading, and not reviewing, you're gonna lose out!! Hope someone is enjoying!!  
  
~Sammy Solo  
  
P.S.- I don't know how to do italics, so anything with stars around it is stage direction and should be italicized.  
  
Scene III  
  
**Interior: Ministry of Magic**  
  
**The four Marauders stand before the Minister of Magic and two of his assistants. Peter is looking around nervously, trying not to be noticed. James is furious, trying to physically attack the Minister. Sirius is holding him back, looking like he himself could kill the Minister. Remus is doing his best to remain calm, but even he is looking strained.**  
  
Remus: Minister, I'm not sure that you completely understand the situation.  
  
Minister: I understand the situation perfectly, Remus. There's nothing I can do.  
  
James: You can let us help her! We could.  
  
Minister: There is no "we" here, Mr. Potter. You are a Quidditch player, not an Auror. I'm not even sure why you're here.  
  
James: Because I.I just am! But you can't tell me you're just going to sit around and.  
  
Minister (angrily): This is what I can tell you! Yes, Lily Evans is one of the best Aurors we have. But we can't just burst into Mr. Malfoy's house!  
  
James: Why not?  
  
Minister: Mr. Malfoy is a highly respected member of the wizarding community. Other than this letter, we have received no indication of any wrongdoing on his part. Nor have we heard anything about this Voldemort fellow.  
  
Sirius: But he's got her locked up!  
  
Minister: If Ms. Evans was anywhere near Malfoy Manor, she was there without Ministry permission. Besides, where is your proof that she is, indeed, "locked up", Mr. Black?  
  
James: It's all right there in the letter!  
  
Minister: Answer me this, Mr. Potter. If Lily is in danger, or locked away somewhere in Mr. Malfoy's estate, how do you propose she sent this letter?  
  
James: But she.  
  
Remus: Enough!  
  
**Remus exchanges looks with Sirius, raising his eyebrows slightly. Sirius gets the hint and tightens his grip on James.**  
  
Remus: I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Minister. We'll let you get back to work.  
  
James: No we won't! **Sirius starts dragging him toward the door, following Remus and Peter, who seems to be in a rush to get out.** Let go of me, Padfoot! I'll.  
  
**Sirius succeeds in pulling James outside, and the door slams shut behind them. The Minster shakes his head and turns to one of his assistants.**  
  
Minister: Send out one of the locating owls to find Lily Evans.  
  
Assistant: But I thought we couldn't interfere.  
  
Minister: I can't just barge into Malfoy Manor. But if we find her there, we will move in immediately. **He sighs.** I just hope we're not too late. **He physically shakes that thought off.** Keep me updated.  
  
**The Minster and the assistants head off in different directions as the lights on that side of the stage fade. On the other side, the lights come up as Sirius is just wrestling James through the door. James finally manages to get Sirius off of him and whirls on Remus.**  
  
James: What are you thinking?! You're just going to give up on her?  
  
Remus: Prongs.  
  
James: Don't "Prongs" me! You know how I feel about her, and you're just.  
  
Remus **(getting annoyed)**: James, let me talk.  
  
James: No! I can't believe you'd.  
  
Remus **(pulling out his wand)**: **SILENCIO!**  
  
**James's mouth continues to move, but no sound comes out. He glares at Remus, clenching his fists.**  
  
Remus: The only reason we left is so we can go help her!  
  
**James stops trying to talk and blinks a few times, trying to comprehend what Remus said.**  
  
Sirius: Are you telling me that you're going to defy the Minister of Magic?  
  
Peter: Maybe we should just let the Ministry handle it.**James glares at him, so he cuts off his sentence.**  
  
Remus: By the time the Minister does anything- if he does anything- it will be too late. We need to help her.  
  
**James mouths something. Realizing he still can't speak, he hits Remus on the arm and points to his throat.**  
  
Remus: **FINITE INCATATUM!**  
  
James: Thank you! Now let's get moving!  
  
Remus: Wait! Don't you think we need a plan?  
  
James: No! We need to get there before he kills her!  
  
Sirius: I've got a plan. Everyone, back to James's flat.  
  
**James is the first to disappear, followed quickly be Remus. As Sirius prepares to disapparate, he realizes that Peter doesn't even have his wand out.**  
  
Sirius: Aren't you coming, Wormtail?  
  
Peter: I.um.I guess so. I mean.shouldn't we think about this a little? Lord Voldemort sounds really powerful. Maybe we should just stay out of it.  
  
Sirius: You don't have to come if you don't want to.  
  
Peter: Really?  
  
Sirius: Sure! Just don't blame me when you have to deal with James afterwards.  
  
**Sirius disapparates. Peter stares at the spot from which he disappeared for a second, then turns and strolls off stage alone.** 


	4. A chat with YouKnowWho

A/N: Okay, for my two reviewers Roxie and bob-the-bear. . . here's the next scene! Sorry it took so long, senior year sux and is soooo busy, and the fact that I only got 2 reviews was kinda disheartening. But thanks so much you 2!!!!!!!!! I love you for reviewing!!!! Here ya go, once again, I own nothing. Hope you like.  
  
~Sammy Solo  
  
P.S.- I HATE PETER!! But this is kinda how I see him turning, regretfully but doing it anyway. Hope you agree!!!  
  
Scene IV  
  
*Interior: Peter's apartment*  
  
*Peter kneels on one knee before the fireplace. The face of a man appears in the flames, pale, with deep-set eyes.*  
  
Peter: What is thy bidding, my Master?  
  
Voldemort: Has the disappearance of the mudblood been noticed?  
  
Peter (voice shaking): Yes, Master.  
  
Voldemort: What has happened?  
  
Peter: An Auror received a letter from Lily Evans about you, Master. He went immediately to the Minister of Magic. But I don't think he was going to do anything. He seemed to just shrug it off.  
  
Voldemort: Which Auror got the letter?  
  
*Peter cringes. He has been fearing this.*  
  
Peter: It was. . .um. . .  
  
Voldemort: Do not lie to me, Wormtail.  
  
Peter: Forgive me, Master. The Auror was Remus Lupin.  
  
Voldemort: I know you want to protect your friends, Wormtail. As long as they don't get in my way, they'll be fine.  
  
Peter: Yes, Master. I understand.  
  
Voldemort: Where are your friends now?  
  
Peter (shakily): I. . .I don't know.  
  
Voldemort: Do not lie to me! *The flames shoot up as he yells. Peter scampers back a few inches.*  
  
Peter: I'm sorry, Master. The last time I saw them, they were going back to James's apartment.  
  
Voldemort: And what were they going to do?  
  
Peter (hesitantly): They. . .they were. . .*Voldemort's stare finally breaks him down. They were going to rescue Lily Evans.*  
  
*Voldemort's head nods and smiles.*  
  
Voldemort: Very good, Wormtail.  
  
Peter: What are you going to do to them?  
  
Voldemort: Don't worry about them, Wormtail. I will take care of them. Your loyalty will be rewarded.  
  
Peter: Yes, Master.  
  
*The face in the fire disappears. Peter stands up, visibly shaken. He turns and sees a picture of his friends sitting on his bedside table. Remus, James, and Sirius smile and wave at him from the picture.*  
  
Peter: I'm sorry, guys. I know you'll understand.  
  
*He shakes his head as the lights on the stage fade.* 


End file.
